


High Warlock of Alicante?

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Set after 3x22 of Shadowhunters but before malec moves to Alicante. This explores how Alec got the job offer and how Magnus got to move to Alicante as well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	High Warlock of Alicante?

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more on Wattpad so find me there at Malec_Lover23   
> Also on tumblr at the same name. Come find me! Trying this site out to see how I like it!

"What the hell?" Alec abruptly stops Isabelle talking about a hot boy in his office as the fire message appears out of nowhere. He grabs it, confused, and begins reading it, for he wasn't expecting one. 

"What?" Hot boy forgotten, (for now) Isabelle is on her feet in Alec's face, concern clear on her face.

"They want me..." 

"Who? Who wants you?" Alec is still starting at the note, so she rolls her eyes and snatches the note. 

"Hey!!" Alec petulantly shouts. 

"You're so dramatic! Must be that husband of yours rubbing off on you!" Izzy smirks as Alec's face turns red, trying to make a joke to dial down the shock written on Alec's face merely moments before.

She reads the note and mirrors the same face Alec had, before wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tight. 

"I don't think you realize how amazing this is! You'll be some big wig in Alicante fighting for what you believe in! That's incredible big bro!" Alec smiles softly at his sister and returns the hug. She's taken a more positive look at the letter, while Alec, as always, begins with the negatives. 

"Wait, what's wrong? Don't you want this?" Izzy notices at once, his fake smile, his tense jaw, clenched fists. 

"Of course I do, I just didn't think it'd be like this..." 

Understanding dawns on her face before she nods. "Oh, you'd be in Alicante, leaving behind the things you love the most" 

"...including Magnus" Alec concludes.

Izzy almost immediately flips the switch and becomes outraged. "How could they possibly think you'd accept this? The Clave is so selfish and needy!"

As Izzy continues rambling about the insensitivity of the Clave, his phone goes off in his pocket. He fishes his out of his pocket and reads the notification.

"Speak of the devil" Alec says to no one in particular as he sees Magnus' name with a little heart next to it: 

Just received quite the strange fire message from the big bad Clave! Call me when you get the chance. Or you could just come home. Love you <3 

"Magnus just texted" He looks up at Isabelle, silencing her rant, and he begins to throw some paperwork in his briefcase to do at home. He can't really focus enough to complete it accurately right now, and all he really wants is to talk to his husband and have him assure him it'll all be okay,  
Magnus is always good at that. 

"You're leaving? About time big brother! You go talk Magnus, Jace and I will hold the fort down" Izzy winks as an unspoken agreement passes between them. Izzy will be the only one allowed to hold the fort down, Jace is still too reckless to have that responsibility. 

Alec smiles at his sister and tries to forget about the letter as he walks through the Institute's portal to Magnus' loft.

———

When Alec gets home, Magnus is swirling a cocktail around with a straw watching Rupaul's Drag Race on Netflix. 

"Easy day?" Magnus turns to look at Alec and smiles warmly. Magnus presses his lips gently against his husband's and plays with his collar for one moment before responding. 

"Just got done thirty minutes ago. Tried to chill after reading this fire message. Do you by any chance know about this?" He flips the message out of his pocket and hands it to Alec. 

"The Clave offered me a position as the High Warlock of Alicante, which seems odd because I thought they resealed the wards." Magnus says as Alec finishes reading the letter. 

Alec looks up with tears in his eyes. Magnus notices this and begins backfiring alarmingly quickly. "Alexander I would never accept this and I would never leave you in New York just to go work with some shabby Shadowhunters. I hope you realize this I just didn't know if you were perhaps apart of this ordeal..." Magnus grabs Alec's shoulders and squeezes. "What's wrong Alec?" 

"By the Angel I thought I would be the one to leave you! I got the same message asking me to be the Inquisitor of Alicante. Obviously I wouldn't have thought about taking it but now that I can..." 

"But do you want this?" Alec stops his explanation to ask, knowing he's merely wasting his breath if Magnus says he doesn't. 

"Alexander all I ever want is to see you happy, and if that means moving this apartment to Alicante and seeing you rule over your people with grace and strength as you do here, then I say let's do it!" Magnus smiles and Alec tackles him in a hug, laughing while nosing his face in Magnus' neck. 

The amount of selflessness in Magnus is still surprising to Alec even though he has seen it time and time again. 

"They just couldn't deal with not having you in Alicante so they put down the wards just to let me move in" Magnus laughs at the strangeness of it all, but Alec shakes his head and looks at him with a look full of love. 

"Once you get in there and start being my delegate whether they like it or not they're going to want your judgement as well. Your reputation does precede you" Magnus laughs and kisses Alec's temple gently, pushing back some hair that was falling in his husband's face. 

You come before all of those Shadowhunters. Merely say the word and I'll burn these letters in the fire." 

Magnus smiles at his wonderful husband and shakes his head. "No way. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that you are not going to miss. I appreciate the offer but I can take care of myself, Alexander." Magnus' eyes flash gold playfully.

Alec kisses Magnus forehead gently, "You are amazing." His cheek, "Beautiful." His nose, "Generous." His lips, "Mine." 

"That last one is certainly true." Magnus winks and pulls his husband closer. "While I love the compliments, my darling, I hope you don't think of me this way just because we're moving to Alicante..." Magnus flutters his eyelashes and smirks at Alec playfully. 

Alec rolls his eyes without any real annoyance behind it, "I'm not even going to acknowledge that, I'm just going to kiss you!" 

"Put your money where your mouth is then..." Magnus whispers, his lips already on Alec's.


End file.
